One Bright Star
by Les-Gateaux
Summary: Yukimura decides to date Tezuka, leaving Sanada crumbling on a lonely Christmas Eve...SanaYuki


Disclaimer: I don't like the way Tezuka looks in the manga. Bleh. Which means I don't own Tenipuri, because if I did, I'd be way too proud of my own work.

Merry Christmas again. I seem to be writing lots of oneshots lately. And this is the fourth or fifth Christmas gift to my reviewers…

Really quick drabble, anyways. Written when I was in a _spectacularly_ **horrible** mood. You have been warned. And just about everyone is OOC. Urk. (I'm probably going to delete this in a few days…)

One Bright Star

The surgery was over, done with. Yukimura was on the road to recovery – it was easy to see that from his vibrant cheeks and bright smile. Sanada had never dreamed that his captain's cheerfulness would be for another reason.

Not until Yukimura called him over, and disclosed a single line that killed the fukubuchou.

"I'm dating Seigaku's Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Perhaps the captain took Sanada's silence for a good thing. At any rate, he continued talking. "I know I've been somewhat of a burden to you lately, so I figured you'd be happy to know that you don't have to take care of me anymore…" He continued talking, but the words were a blur to the vice-captain's ears.

His world was shattering around him, and Yukimura didn't seem to care.

…_you'd be happy to know that you don't have to take care of me anymore…_

…_don't have to take care of me anymore…_

…_don't have to…_

…_don't…_

_He's replacing me_, Sanada realized mutely. _We've known each other for years, and he's willing to cast me aside in a single second. _

Yukimura had finished announcing the news, and gazed up expectantly. Sanada blinked at him. "Well, er, congratulations," he managed. "You haven't been a burden, really."

"Thank you, Genichirou," the captain replied, flashing another brilliant smile. "But anyways, now you can move on with your own life."

_He's telling me to leave him alone…_"I understand," Sanada replied coldly, and walked out of the room, ignoring his teammates' startled glances as he visibly had to restrain himself from slamming the door shut.

* * *

Ironically enough, it was Christmas Eve, and the vice captain sat alone in his house. His parents were off at an annual party, and his brother was making out with his girlfriend upstairs.

Which left…him.

Niou had tried inviting Sanada over for some sort of gig, but the fukubuchou had icily – albeit politely – declined the offer. He would rather brood over hot tea, and mope until his brother came downstairs and told him to stop, because it annoyed everyone.

He gazed into his cup of tea, his reflection mirrored in the dark liquid, which was most likely cold by now. In his mind, the reflection shimmered, changed, turning into another boy, whose laughing eyes watching him from under dark, wavy tresses.

"Seiichi," he whispered faintly, and then shoved the cup away from him. It shattered on the floor, porcelain shards spinning across the tiles. The tea pooled out over the floor, the reflections shattered.

He gazed blankly at the mess for a while before turning away, and walked thoughtfully to his room, where he methodically shredded every photo he had of his captain.

Yukimura Seiichi was beautiful, but that wasn't the reason that Sanada had fallen in love with him. Yes, he was in love with the other boy. He loved his captain's persistance, the way he never lost hope in any situation. He cherished Seiichi's smile, and the teasing lilt of his voice. And, most of all, he needed the way his captain looked at him – the inquisitive tilt of the head, the dark hair fanning out around the pale face, the bright eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

It was possible that the fourteen-year-old love was merely an infatuation, and would pass. Sanada could keep telling himself that until he half-believed it. In his heart, though, he knew it wasn't true, no matter whether or not he repeated the words like a mantra inside his head.

He stood, called to his brother that he was leaving, and walked calmly out of the front door, closing it gently behind him.

* * *

Yukimura had been discharged recently, and was still feeling rather weak. He flipped idly through a novel, wondering whether Tezuka was planning on showing up anytime soon.

There was a knock on the door. He raised his head, glancing at the windows. The person standing outside didn't look much like Seigaku's captain. He realized who it was in an instant, and his smile widened as he lifted himself from the couch and walked over. "Genichi-"

Sanada was staring at him, in a way that startled him. "Sanada?"

The vice captain grabbed his shoulder, pressing him against the wall. The kiss was hard, brutal, and Yukimura whimpered softly, his hands ineffectively trying to push the taller boy away.

"Where's Tezuka to save you now?" Sanada hissed, startling them both with the pure venom in his voice. He pulled away for just long enough to throw the captain back on the couch. He moved forward, straddling Yukimura, reaching down to unbutton the boy's shirt.

Yukimura lashed upwards, but the action accomplished nothing. He was too weak to resist, even as he felt the splitting pain tearing him apart.

Then all was darkness.

* * *

Sanada reached down, smoothing back the sleeping boy's hair. "Merry Christmas," he whispered bitterly, averting his eyes from the bloodstains on Yukimura's legs. And then, more softly, "I'm sorry…"

Pulling open the door, he slipped outside, into the whirling snow. The bells rang, probably for Christmas mass, and he paused, gazing in the direction of the church, before turning away.

There was nothing that could ever wipe away what he had done.

* * *

Er, that was interesting. I have learned not to write during my sulky moods. Hm.

Merry Christmas (Eve) !!!


End file.
